


Sunday Mornings

by kayejwrotes



Series: No Good [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Parent Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: Sunday mornings are for sleeping in, getting cuddles and snuggles, but also for having lots of fun since the very beginning of the day.Especially with all those smiles.That's what Tobio believes in, anyway.





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly forgot about this little thing. I was going through my notes for this au and noticed I had posted this on Tumblr but not here.  
> Yeah, I'm still writing this au too. I finally came to the understanding that keeping all the material I have on this au for myself only isn't doing me any good, so while I write the main story, I'll post here and there short fragments like this one.  
> Also, writing in Tobio pov it's incredibly funny and sweet.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little glimpse into the Iwaizumi household! :)

That’s how Tobio remembers his Sunday mornings.

Dad would always wake up early, stretch a bit, and then head to the kitchen, where he’d switch on the radio right away.

It was an old ugly thing honestly, the cd player didn’t work anymore and it picked the right station one time out of five, but the tape player was on top condition.

Grandma Riri apparently had an extensive tape collection that had left to his dad when he had taken over the dance school and so he had taken them home one day.

Tobio still remembers how weird it was that music could be contained into something like that, square and so… Plain. The fact that music could be written on a shiny looking tape was magic to him. But he had only been three when he had seen those and now he was _five_.

Cassettes were no mystery to him anymore.

Anyway, dad always put on music while cooking. He usually shuffled around with the yellow spatula while turning pancakes on the pan with quick flicks of the wrist, that light blue rag with clouds that Tobio had gifted him for Father’s day clinging on his left shoulder.

Sunday awakened him with the sound of fizzling in the pan, James Brown’s music and his dad dancing in the kitchen.

Like every Sunday, to enter the kitchen, Tobio had to follow the rules: first, feet free to move, which meant going barefoot for one half of the year and with fuzzy socks for the other half (he never owned a pair of slippers, besides for daycare purposes); second, rhythm in his ear, which meant lolling on time with whatever Dad was listening to; and third, a big warm smile, because Dad always said that no day could go wrong if it began with a smile and music. Tobio tended to agree with him.

He shuffled around, throwing his arms in the air and making his way to the kitchen with a very bad rendition of “Papa’s got a brand new bag” on his lips that Hajime sang along too.

His dad had turned around with a bright smile, spatula on the counter and arms open, ready to pick him up and “dance” with him, shaking him up and down and blowing raspberries on his neck and generally making lots of noises and laughs.

Oikawa-san usually came into the kitchen at that moment, eyes still full of sleep but a smile on his lips. It was a new addition to their routine, and Oikawa-san lacked Hajime’s and Tobio’s natural sense of rhythm, but he still tried his best to dance with them.

But the most important thing was that all three of them were smiling. No day could be bad with music and a smile to start it off. Tobio had the proof for this right before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Please, don't be shy, leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this little story!  
> They feed my creativity as a writer and I love reading how you feel about my fics. :)  
> Come chat with me on Tumblr/Twitter @kayejwrotes!


End file.
